Premeditado, preparado y concedido
by sabaku no nathzu uchiha
Summary: Por más que los niños no pidamos nada para navidad, nuestras madres siempre saben lo que queremos, ¿a qué no Yoshino? Mas si lo que busca, es la chica rubia de la arena...


**_Hola! Solo queria dejar un regalito de navidad a todos y todas de mis lectores, que si escribo sus nombres, son un monton!! les agradezco por leer mis fics, no saben como me hacen feliz sus reviews y el hecho de q esten atentos a mis actualizaciones no tiene comparación! los kiero montones y por eso les prepare algo peqñito,pero con mucho cariño! es algo así como la típica historia de navidad con final feliz, pero vamos, estamos de fiesta! así q cosas lindas es lo unico q escribire! jeje besos a todos y abrazos, buenos deseos, feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo!_**

* * *

**Premeditado, preparado y concedido.**

Yoshino Nara estaba sentada en la sala de su casa, tomando una taza de té caliente, y con un libro en su mano. Shikaku no estaba en casa, se había marchado pocas horas antes en la vieja formación Ino-Shika-Cho en sus tradicionales salidas nocturnas, especialmente siendo 23 de diciembre, día antes de la gran cena navideña de Konoha, donde las respectivas esposas se encargaban de que ni un solo trago de licor bajara por su garganta. La sala de la casa grande de los Nara contaba con varios juegos de sofás, cada uno con su correspondiente tapete bordado a mano con motivo de las fiestas, dos mesas con adornos varios, una chimenea y un inmenso árbol de navidad decorado con borlas de colores, cintas y lazos de muchos colores. La casa adquiría cierto esplendor en estas fechas, siempre relucía por su decoración he invitar a amigos a la casa era una delicia para ellos de tan cálido ambiente.

Solo había un pequeño problema, Shikamaru.

Yoshino había notado desde hace unas tres navidades atrás, su hijo perdía todo fulgor en esas fechas. Se ponía amargado y algo nostálgico, y si cualquiera le preguntaba qué deseaba él para navidad, bufaba y respondía "nada, déjenme en paz". La señora de los Nara había ya preguntado a sus jefes, amigos y conocidos y nadie lograba explicarle que pasaba. Al parecer, Shikamaru se guardaba las cosas mucho para sí, y no gustaba de comentar sus sentimientos. Era claro que entonces, surgían muchas hipótesis, cada una tan improbable como la otra. Ese día Shikamaru estaba en la casa, en su habitación. No hubo expresado palabra a sus padres todo el día, y no quería salir de su habitación. Parecía un niño malcriado, y estaba llevando al borde de la paciencia a Yoshino. El tic tac del reloj terminó de desesperarla, por lo que cerró su libro de golpe y se dispuso a subir a la habitación de su hijo.

-Shikamaru, abre, soy yo- llamó ella desde afuera, con los brazos cruzados al nivel del pecho y una expresión severa.

-¿Qué quieres?-contestó él desde adentro.

-Óyeme, yo no crié a ningún pedante como para que me respondas así, yo soy tu madre y digo que abras esta puerta.

-Mendokusai…

Shikamaru tardó unos segundo en abrir la puerta, y lo hizo perezosamente. Luego volvió a recostarse en su cama con los brazo detrás de su cabeza y cerró sus ojos. Yoshino entró y lo miró fijamente.

-Shikamaru, podrías explicarme por qué matas todo el espíritu de fiesta en la casa con tú sombría presencia-inquirió ella.

-NO estoy matando nada, okasan, simplemente quiero estar solo.

-Pero mira qué clase de manera es esa de llevar la navidad. ¡Es una época feliz! Pasas tiempo con tus amigos y familia, hay regalos, no sé qué te volvió así, antes te gustaba mucho.

-Si, okasan, puede que sí…

-Ni si quiera hay una pequeña llamita de esperanza. Mira que tal es el punto que no sé ni que regalarte este año.

-No quiero nada, okasan, déjalo así.- Shikamaru miró su reloj y vió que ya era tarde- iré a traer a papá; ya vuelvo.

EL más joven de los Nara se marchó sin decir mucho y dejó a Yoshino sola en su habitación. Como madre estaba muy triste de no poder devolver la alegría a su hijo, ni siquiera sabía cómo alegrarle. Como encontró el cuarto un poco desastroso, se propuso a ordenar un poco. Removiendo un par de camisas y chalecos tirados del escritorio del joven, una fotografía se salió de uno de los chalecos. Yoshino procedió a juntarla, y la miró. Se sonrió a sí misma.

-Vaya, creo que ya sé qué quieres para navidad. Cómo no me di cuenta…-y rió un poco, ya mañana se encargaría de eso, ahora, era mejor ir a prepara café para cuando Shikaku llegara.

…iiiIIIoooIIIiii…

Era la mañana del 24 de diciembre, y el ambiente no podía estar más concurrido. La mayoría de la gente comprando regalos de último minuto o cosas olvidadas. Yoshino caminaba tranquilamente hacía la florería de la Familia Yamanaka, quería hablar con Ino. Entró y encontró a Ino peleando con un cliente quien reclamaba que no hubiera más flores.

-¡Ya se lo dije! Pudo haber venido ayer…-gritó Ino

-¡NO me importa!-gritó el hombre.

-¡Váyase! –gritó Ino.

El hombre parecía bastante ofuscado, pero a fin de cuentas se marchó. Ino se giró graciosamente y se encontró con Yoshino.

-Yoshino-san, ¿cómo está?

-Muy bien Ino. Querida, necesito un favor con respecto al regalo de Shikamaru…

-Etto, Yoshino-san, ya le dije que no sé nada de Shika; está más amargado que de costumbre.

-Lo sé, pero, yo si sé lo que él quiere…-sonrió Yoshino.

Sacó la foto de uno de sus bolsillos, y se la enseño a Ino. Esta abrió los ojos tan grandes como pudo y sonrió.

-¡Lo sabia! ¡Lo sabía!

-Bueno, el punto es-dijo Yoshino suspirando- ¿cómo la traemos?

-NO se preocupe por eso, ¡está aquí! Vamos, yo sé dónde encontrarla, lograremos llevarle al baile si nos damos prisa…

…iiiIIIoooIIIiii…

Ino y Yoshino llegaron a un motel cercano al centro, y subieron directo a la habitación 23 y tocaron la puerta.

-¿Si?-dijo alguien desde adentro.

-¡Sal! ¡Ocupamos hablar contigo!

-¿Ocupamos?-dijo abriendo la puerta.

-Hola, mi Nombre es Yoshino Nara…

…iiiIIIoooIIIiii…

Eran las siete de la noche, del 24 de diciembre. La cena navideña de Konoha ya había comenzado, y tomaba lugar en el parque principal, a la luz de la noche. Todos iban muy formales, con hermosos kimonos las mujeres y los hombres, finos kosodes y hakamas de colores sobrios. Se vivía un ánimo de fiesta espectacular y de mucho calor. Todos festejaban y estaban alegres, a excepción de Shikamaru, quien por la fuerza se presentó junto con sus padres. Shikaku lo miraba de reojo, y no podía entender como Yoshino podía decir que ese ánimo le cambiaría en la fiesta.

-Tú despreocúpate Shikaku, yo sé lo que hago- dijo Yoshino señalándose a sí misma, y viendo por el rabillo del ojo a Ino, quien le hizo seña de aprobación a Yoshino.

-Shikamaru, ¿quieres ver tú regalo de navidad?- inquirió irónica Yoshino.

-Ha… Está bien- Se resignó él.

-Bien, busca cerca de la mesa de bebidas, y encontrarás algo con un lazo rojo para ti.

-Mendokusai, bien…

Shikamaru se levantó y caminó perezoso y comenzó a caminar a la mesa de bebidas. No halló ni una sola cajita de regalo, ni una bolsa, ni un paquete, a decir verdad nada rojo.

-Hola Nara.

Shikamaru se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Temari, ataviada con un precioso furisode negro, liso. Llevaba un obi rojo con un enorme lazo, y una cinta roja con lazo que hacía juego en su cuello. Shikamaru la miro de pies a cabeza. ¿Sería ese su regalo?

-Temari…

-Tiempo sin verte, un par de años si no me equivoco-sonrió ella.

-Sí…

-Bien, ¿y no piensas ni darme un abrazo?- dijo Temari poniendo sus manos en su cadera y ladeándose un poco- ¿tanto esfuerzo y no vas a apreciar tu regalo de navidad?

Él sonrío abiertamente y la atrajo a su cuerpo y la abrazó. Una serie de problemas con las embajadas de las aldeas habían impedido que Temari volviera a Konoha, o que él partiera a Suna. Pero esa navidad, mediante un acuerdo, se restableció las relaciones y las embajadas.

-Al fin te veo de nuevo, mujer problemática-dijo Shikamaru, tomándola por el rostro y besándola tiernamente.

-Yo también quería verte- dijo Temari, algo sonrojada.

Fuegos artificiales estallaron a espaldas de ellos, y muchos alzaron vítores. Gaara y Kankuro eran los más contentos, ya que estaban hartos de que su hermana pasara deprimida todo el día.

Ellos sonrieron abrazados viendo a las personas. Ya eran felices de nuevo. Yoshino se acercó a su hijo, quien la abrazó.

-Gracias, okasan.

-Una madre siempre tiene todo premeditado, preparado y concedido. Sabía que te haría feliz, y a esta linda jovencita también.

Shikamaru y Temari se tomaron fuertemente de la mano, ya no se separarían de nuevo. Un par de coros navideños se alzaron y todo el ambiente de fiesta se animó.

Definitivamente, estas si serían navidades felices para todos…


End file.
